peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-11 ; Comments *Peel mentioned Fugazi's track nearly entered in the 1988 Festive Fifty. *Peel mentions to listeners that he wants to give away foreign magazines, that people send him, by asking listeners to write in and request them. Interesting Peel did the same thing on his 20 April 1988 show. *Peel mentions that Fugazi were on the first episode of Snub TV. *Peel mentions receiving a record of Sam Fan Thomas, from a listener who visited Kenya on holiday. *Peel said that he listened to Liberace, when he was hosting a programme on a commercial radio station in northern Europe. *Peel plays two tracks in a row from the Wiiija label. *Peel has just heard after the Gang Starr record that radio broadcaster Roy Moore has just died. *Peel plays a track from a Pacific compilation album called Music Of The South Seas, given to him by Ian McFee for Christmas. *Peel says that the record he enjoyed most on the programme is from Maloko, given to him by Charlie Gillett. *Peel says at midnight, his son William will be 13 years old, making him a father of a teenager. He then plays the Undertones' Teenage Kicks. Sessions *Fugazi only session, recorded 11th December 1988, repeat, first broadcast 13 December 1988. No known commercial release. *Bastard Kestrel #2, recorded 1st November 1988, repeat, first broadcast 09 November 1988. Tracklisting *Porn Orchard: Desperate Formula (7" - Chain Delivery) Spearhead *Gregory Isaacs: I Can't Give You My Love Alone (7") Mixing Lab #''' *Fugazi: Waiting Room (session) *Freestyle Express: I Wanna Rock (Tony's Techno House) (12") Sunshine Music '''# *Nine Pound Hammer: Redneck Romance (album - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Wanghead *Bastard Kestrel: Indian Train (session) *Trybe: Psychedelic Shack (Radio) (12") Wild Pitch WP 1010 #''' *More Fiends: Confusion Is A Blessing (album - Yo Asphalt Head) Rave *My Bloody Valentine: The Sandman Never Sleeps (12" - Geek!) Fever *Calton Sounds: Sisi (phonetically) (Zimbabwean record) *Fugazi: Merchandise (session) *Nitzer Ebb: Blood Money (album - Belief) Mute *Dwarves: Eat You To Survive (12" - Toolin' For A Warm Teabag) Nasty Gash *45 King: Coolin' (12" - The King Is Here) Tuff City '''# *Bastard Kestrel: Dog Rabbits (session) *Prong: Mind The Gap (12" - Third From The Sun) Spigot *Bobby Digital & Cocoa Tea: Come Home (7") Jammy's *Fugazi: Glueman (session) :(Saturday Sequence trailer by Roger Scott) *Wood Children: Boys Will Be Boys (album - The Gods Must Be Crazy) Black Cat *Sam Fan Thomas: Neng Makassi (album - Sam Fan Thomas) Tamwo *Slick Master Rick: Brothers & Sisters House On 13th Street (v/a album - Acid II Sound Of The Underground) Underground UN#2010 #''' *Bastard Kestrel: Slob (session) *Penguins: Love Will Make Your Mind Go Wild (album - Earth Angel) Ace *Thule: Owed To Kreed (12" - La Jamais Contente) Wiiija '''# *Terminal Cheesecake: Bladdersack (12") Wiiija *Gang Starr: Moving On (12") Wild Pitch WP1009 #''' *Fugazi: Break In (session) *Pepe And The Rarotongans: Easy Mama (v/a album - Music Of The South Seas! - A Visit To Tahiti, New Zealand, Rarotonga) World Record Club *Bastard Kestrel: Harry Hausen (session) *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7") Good Vibrations Tracks marked '''# also on File 1 File ;Name *1) 1989-01-xx Peel Show LE026 *2) 020A-B3793XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) John Peel 11 Jan 1989 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:35:30 (0:27:43 - 0:57:08) *2) 1:57:39 *3) 2:00:41 ;Other *1) Created from LE026 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Tim! ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3793/1) * 3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes